1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of (6R)-tetrahydro-L-biopterin represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR2## more specifically to an industrial preparation process which can provide the 6R form of tetrahydro-L-biopterin in a high proportion.